Alien Symbiote (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
The Symbiotes are a race of amorphous extraterrestrial parasites The Symbiotes envelop their hosts like costumes, creating a parasitic bond through which the host's mind can be influenced. Biography Crashing on Earth The meteor which contained a symbionte was floating around Earth Orbit when it crashed with Autobot Storm Jet. the meteor landed on earth, hitting Iron Man, after the meteor hit the ground the Symbionte came out of the meteor. Under Iron Man Possesion and Escape Iron Man took costudy of it trapping it in a jar, intending to study it and build a tracker for it in case it escaped. said event came to be when Tony was trying to synthesize a new element for his Arc Reactor where he accidentally damaged the shelf he had the jar, causing it to fall into the ground and break, as the symbionte made its escape. Tony didnt learned of its escape till days later. After losing it, Stark had S.H.I.E.L.D. go after it, which was last tracked on New York city. Spider-Man The creature would eventually find its way to New York City, where he bonded with Peter Parker aka Spider-Man after it sensed its anger for the death of his uncle, the symbionte would enhance Spider-Man abilities, Peter would leave a sample of the symbionte to Curt Connors in order to study it, but when Curt Connors had to test the Lizard serum, he left it to Dr. Samuel Sterns, to continue its research in case he died, S.H.I.E.L.D. would arrive to take it under their custody, but Spider-Man refused to give it to them, the symbionte would also end up making Peter Parker more aggressive and distant to his loved ones, as New York City grew concerned about Spider-Man new attitude, when Parker realized this, he went to a church where Peter weakened the creature using the sound caused by the church bell. Eddie Brock However this was not the end of the symbionte, as Eddie Brock was on that same church, seeking for forgiveness as he intended to commit suicide after Parker ruined his life, the symbionte bonded with him, creating Venom, Venom would create a team consisting of Spider-Man most dangerous foes, Spider-Man would eventually fight Venom, remembering how he removed the symbionte off him, He took a pipe and bangs it against a row of others, making a thundering chiming. The alien gets weakened, Peter sees the unmasked face of Eddie Brock underneath. He lets a web fly at Eddie, pulling him free from the parasite. Now the creature is unmanned, on a rampage. It's suddenly become more than just a poison. It's a free-thinking creature of evil, ready to kill Peter and Eddie. Peter grabbed one of Iron Patriot bombs and hurled it right at the alien. Eddie, seeing what was about to happen, ran toward the symbiote, the explosion went off and killed both Eddie and the creature. Wolverine However Samuel Sterns was still in possession of the small sample, as he was about to mutate the Mutant known as Logan aka Wolverine into a Hulk like creature, he accidentally dropped the jar where he had the sample in custody, the symbionte was freed and bonded with Logan, Wolverine escaped, forcing Bruce Banner to turn into Hulk and fight Wolverine, Wolverine was defeated and ended up in costudy of S.H.I.E.L.D. the symbionte began to cure Logan from the experiments that were done to him recently, as S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury noted that once Logan was cured, they would remove the parasite off him. Relationships Friends and Allies *Eddie Brock - Former Host *Logan/Wolverine - Current host Enemies *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Former Host *Bruce Banner/Hulk Appearances/Actors *Canon (6 stop motions) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (First appearance) **''Iron Man'' **''Thor'' (Mentioned only) **''Spider-Man'' **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ***''Spider-Man: Epilogue'' (Mentioned only) **''The Incredible Hulk'' Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-13-59-47.jpg ''Iron Man'' Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-14-01-77.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-20-40-56.jpg Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Aliens Category:Living Characters Category:Asexual Category:Iron Man Aliens Category:Thor Aliens Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Aliens Category:Spider-Man Aliens Category:The Incredible Hulk Aliens